Stories: The Shock about the New Shadow
Plot On the late night of Kyoji's birthday, the local ninja hero of Icicle Isle gets taken away by a mysterious force. At the same time after the kidnapping, a new electric ninja shows up and offers his help to the gang to locate Kyoji. Question is: Who is behind Kyoji's disappearance? And will things get shocking around here? Cast * Kyoji * Takeshi/Shocking Shadow * Green Shadow * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * The Retro Rebels ** Starcade ** Test Subject Blue ** Viking ** Pink Angel ** Licorice ** Smokey Bacon ** Owl ** Fat Cat ** Hot Air ** Warlock * Gerald Edmarkson * Star Butterfly * Marco Diaz * Janna Ordonia * Jackie Lynn Thomas * Elemental YT Trio ** Jaiden Animations ** CypherDen ** Rebecca Parham * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Lemon Glass * Blast * Tommy * Alice * Boulder Story The scene cuts to Kyoji's house in Icicle Isle, as the local ninja hero has just finished putting up decorations for his birthday party. * Kyoji: 'And there we go! The decorations are done! I wonder where the others are. ''Suddenly, there is a knock on the door. It's Green Shadow, Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss with their gifts. * 'Green Shadow: '''Happy birthday, Kyoji! * '''Bonk Choy: '''Yeah! * '''Re-Peat Moss: '''TRICKY day, eh? * '''Kyoji: '''Yeah. I put up the decorations myself. Thanks for coming! * '''Green Shadow: '''No problem. * '''Kyoji: '''Where's Starcade though? Isn't she with you guys? * '''Bonk Choy: '''Nah, she's coming with the Retro Rebels. She said something about having the "perfect gift". ''*points to the Retro Rebels approaching* ''Oh, there she is! ''The Retro Rebels arrive at Kyoji's house. * 'Kyoji: '''Starcade, you're here! * '''Starcade: '''Hi, Kyoji. About what Bonk Choy said about my gift to you... * '''Kyoji: '''Yes? * '''Starcade: '''It's...it's... * '''Hot Air: '''Starcade gave it to me! Yeah! She decided that it isn't fitting for you, and that it's more fitting for me! * '''Kyoji: '''Is that true? * '''Hot Air: '''No, April Fool's! * '''Kyoji: '''I didn't see that coming. * '''Smokey Bacon: '''Your gift's in progress. Starcade wants it to be special for you. * '''Kyoji: '''I see. Don't worry, Starcade, I can wait as long as you wish. * '''Starcade: '''Oh no, I don't like to keep you waiting. I'll have your gift delivered by tonight. In fact, I'll personally come to your doorstep again to give it to you. * '''Kyoji: '''That's nice. Anyway, come in! I prepared lots of stuff for everyone! ''Green Shadow, Bonk Choy, Re-Peat Moss and the Retro Rebels step into Kyoji's house. * 'Kyoji: '''Thank you guys for coming. By the way, where are the others? ''The Red Crystals arrive at Kyoji's house as well. * 'Red Fork: '''Hi guys! * '''Green Shadow: '''It's the Red Crystals! * '''Kyoji: '''Hello! You're here for my birthday party? * '''Blast: '''Of course we are! * '''Alice: '''Happy birthday Kyoji! * '''Tommy: '''So, how many years old are you now? * '''Green Shadow: '''He's 23. * '''Kyoji: '''Yeah. Come in, I have prepared lots of food, especially for Red Fork who I know he's hungry right about now. ''*shows a huge spread of food on the dining table* ''Help yourselves! * '''Red Fork: '''Thanks! *''starts devouring the food* * 'Blue Ocean: '''Hey, leave some for the rest of us, Red Fork! * '''Bonk Choy: '''He's hogging the food! * '''Hot Air: '''Hey, that's my food! ''*flies towards Red Fork and starts eating the food too* * 'Fat Cat: '''Meow! ''*does the same as Hot Air* * 'Test Subject Blue: '''Hot Air, Fat Cat, not you too! * '''Kyoji: '''Well, just don't wreck the furniture while you're at it! * '''Blast: '''By the way, Captain Red Shell couldn't come because he was busy fighting King Squidmir at the Crab Empire, but he wanted me to give you this. ''Blast gives Kyoji a gift with a note that says: "Happy Birthday Kyoji. Open this box only when the time comes." * 'Kyoji: '''Well, it's on April Fool's Day, so I might be expecting a prank in it. But knowing Captain Red Shell, he wouldn't really do such a thing. I'll wait until the time comes, like the note said. * '''Green Shadow: '''Excellent. I just hope everything goes smoothly for the birthday party. ''Green Shadow turns around to look at Hot Air and Fat Cat attempting to eat as much food as possible, while the other Retro Rebels are attempting to stop the two. Meanwhile, Red Fork is also devouring all the food on the table. * 'Green Shadow: '''Well, almost everything. * '''Test Subject Blue: '''Hey guys, we kinda need your help to stop Hot Air and Fat Cat! They've gone crazy over the food! * '''Blue Ocean: '''I'd worry more about Red Fork leaving us without anything to eat. * '''Blast: '''So, while those three eat all our food, what else can we do? * '''Green Shadow: '''Good thing we have the cake here. ''*takes out the birthday cake for Kyoji* ''Now, where are the candles? * '''Blue Ocean: '''Here they are. *''gives her the candles* * 'Green Shadow: '''Thanks! ''*places the candles carefully on the cake* ''Lighter? * '''Smokey Bacon: '''I'll get it! ''*attempts to light the candles but freezes them instead* * 'Licorice: '''Smokey!!! * '''Smokey Bacon: '''Oops. * '''Green Shadow: '''If only there was some other way... ''Suddenly, there is a knock on the door. * 'Blue Ocean: '''Who could that be? * '''Lemon Glass: '''I'll open the door. *''opens the door* The door reveals Jelo, Star, Marco, Janna, Jackie and the Elemental YT Trio. * '''Jackie: '''Hey guys! * '''Jelo: '''We're here for Kyoji's birthday party. * '''Star: '''Are we late? * '''Blue Ocean: '''Only if you wanted some food. *''points at the table, where Red Fork has finished devouring everything* ''Otherwise, you're on time. * '''Green Shadow: '''We're in need of help to light these candles... * '''Rebecca: Sorry, but I'm a water ninja. I only extinguish fires, not create them. * Jaiden: '''I don't have fire powers. Neither does Den nor Rebecca. * '''Star: '''We can try this spell though! ''Dragon Fire Devastation!'' Star casts a spell that lights up the candles...and burns Bonk Choy's face. * 'Star: '''Oops. * '''CypherDen: '''That's gonna leave a mark! * '''Bonk Choy: '''Augh...not again! Being scalded by hot cocoa was bad enough as it is... * '''Alice: '''Well, at least it lighted up the candles. * '''Green Shadow: '''Let's cut the cake before the three come to eat it up. * '''Janna: '''Which three? * '''Green Shadow: '''Them. ''*points to Red Fork, who is still looking around for food, and also Hot Air and Fat Cat who are now full* ''Oh, I didn't think they were already full. * '''Janna: '''Looks like somebody's gotta work out! * '''Red Fork: '''I'm never full! ''*looks at the cake* * 'Blue Ocean: '''No, stay away from the cake! ''*knock him out with by hitting him with a pan* * 'Lemon Glass: '''Why did you do that? * '''Blue Ocean: '''It had to be done. * '''Green Shadow: '''Well, let's get the cake ready. * '''Jelo: '''Gang, let's greet our favorite ninja on his special day! ''The gang gathers around to sing the customary "Happy Birthday" song to Kyoji, before asking him for his birthday wish. * 'Starcade: '''What's your birthday wish, Kyoji? * '''Kyoji: '''Well, even though I wish for the best for all of my friends, there is one special wish in particular that I have. It's for someone who's not here. * '''Blast: '''Captain Red Shell? * '''Kyoji: '''No, although I do wish the best for him too. * '''Starcade: '''The gemstones? * '''Kyoji: '''Not them either. That someone is an old friend of mine and a classmate of mine in regular ninja school when we were kids. I haven't heard of him in years. The last I heard of him, he's an electric ninja training by himself in the mountains. He fled when he was told to help his father conquer Japan, and even though his father sent his forces after him, he was never found. His name is Takeshi. * '''CypherDen: '''Electric ninja? I've never heard of him. * '''Kyoji: '''That's because he started training earlier than you think. * '''Alice: '''Takeshi? * '''Blast: '''So, what's your wish for him? * '''Kyoji: '''I wish for the best of him, I hope he's still alive after all his years of solitary training in the wild. I also wish that he will be able to return someday. * '''Green Shadow: '''That's nice. * '''Blast: '''I hope we get to meet him personally some day. * '''Bonk Choy: '''Takeshi sounds cool! * '''Re-Peat Moss: '''I hope he isn't the TRICKY type. * '''Jelo: '''Well then. Happy birthday, Kyoji. You may blow the candles. ''Kyoji does so, and the gang cheers for him for having reached 23 years old. The gang, well maybe except Hot Air and Fat Cat who were too full to continue, are happily eating their shares of cake. * 'Red Fork: '''More cake! * '''Hot Air: '''No...more... * '''Fat Cat: '''Meow... * '''Lemon Glass: '''I've got this covered. *''gives Red Fork a cake* * 'Red Fork: '''Yeah! *''eats the cake* * 'Alice: '''You brought another cake? * '''Lemon Glass: '''It's a general rule. Just like with Milo you have to prepare for everything going wrong, with Red Fork you have to prepare for his unstoppable appetite. * '''Alice: '''Makes sense. * '''Red Fork: '*''finishes eating the cake''* Now let's party! '' Eventually, nighttime falls and the gang has to leave as the birthday party ends.'' * '''Jackie Lynn: '''It's night time. Looks like we better leave. * '''Kyoji: '''Thanks for coming, guys! It means a lot. * '''Green Shadow: '''Well, we would like to stay longer but we gotta go. I hope you like our presents. * '''Kyoji: '''I do. Thank you. * '''Starcade: '''Speaking of presents, don't forget that I'll show up here again tonight with your present. You are sure gonna like it! * '''Kyoji: '''I will remember that. * '''Star: '''Bye Kyoji! * '''Marco: Goodbye, Kyoji! Happy birthday! * Blast: '''Good night Kyoji! * '''Red Fork: '''Great party! Happy birthday, and good night! * '''Test Subject Blue: '''It's probably because of the food. * '''Owl: ''*struggling to help Fat Cat* Come on, Fat Cat! Let's go! * '''Blue Ocean: '''It was the best party I've been at since Red Fork and I left Equestria! Bye! * '''CypherDen: '''See ya tomorrow! ''The gang disperses. 2 hours later, Starcade approaches to Kyoji's house with her present for him, along with the other Retro Rebels. * Starcade: 'I hope he likes this gift. * '''Test Subject Blue: '''What did you get him anyway? * '''Starcade: '''Though it's a secret I have to keep from Kyoji, I'll be telling it to you guys. ''Starcade opens her present for the Retro Rebels to see. * 'Hot Air: '''Can I have it? * '''Starcade: '''No, it's for Kyoji. Besides, I've given you plenty of inventions. * '''Smokey Bacon: '''What's that anyway? * '''Starcade: '''It's my new invention Automated Mix-n-Matcher 4000. I've been working on it with Gary Garnet. * '''Smokey Bacon: '''What does it do? * '''Starcade: '''If any possession of his gets wrecked, Kyoji will be able to use this to fix them back to their original state. * '''Test Subject Blue: '''That might come in handy for him. * '''Starcade: '''It will. Let's get moving, guys! ''The Retro Rebels hear loud crashing sounds coming from Kyoji's house. * 'Pink Angel: '''What was that? * '''Test Subject Blue: '''I heard that too. * '''Warlock: '''My staff is detecting a distress signal! * '''Starcade: '''Where is it coming from? * '''Warlock: '''It's from...Kyoji's house?! * '''Starcade: '''Kyoji?! He's in trouble! * '''Viking: '''It's HAMMER TIME! ''The Retro Rebels rush towards Kyoji's house, where they discover a muscular figure carrying an unconscious Kyoji with him. * 'Starcade: '''Hey! What do you think you're doing? * '???: 'It's none of your business, girl! Now go back to where you belong! * '''Test Subject Blue: '''It is if it's concerning our friends. ''*points his proton cannon at ???* ''Now let him go. * '???: 'If you want your friend back, you gotta go through me! ''??? leaps at the Retro Rebels, taking out an electric hammer. * '''Viking: '''He's got a hammer too?! * '''Starcade: '''Pink Angel, go get help from the Locked Room gang! And take the present! * '''Hot Air: '''Why not me? * '''Starcade: '''You will need more basic etiquette before I'll let you handle the job. * '''Hot Air: '''Fair enough. * '''Pink Angel: ''*takes the present* I'll get them here as fast as I can! * '???: Looks like I'll just have to take care of the rest of you! * 'Starcade: '''Simple enough. You're just a breeze compared to the other villains we've defeated! * '???: 'Cute. Let's see how you like this! ''??? slams the ground with his electric hammer, firing an electric pulse at Starcade. Starcade dodges out of the way and takes out her laser pistols, firing them at ???. ??? effortlessly swings the lasers away with his electric hammer, with one of them hurting Starcade. He proceeds to completely knock out Starcade with his electric hammer. * 'Test Subject Blue: '''Starcade! Are you okay? ''*turns to ???* ''You're gonna pay for what you've done to our leader! ''Test Subject Blue fires an array of proton bullets at ???, who creates an electric forcefield to not only defend himself from the proton bullets but deflect them back at Test Subject Blue. ??? clobbers Test Subject Blue by the suit's chest, damaging the suit heavily. * 'Viking: '''I said it once and I'll say it again! It's HAMMER TIME! ''Viking attempts to clobber ??? with his own hammer, who responds by blocking the attack with his hammer as well. Both fighters have a brief hammer duel, and as their hammers come into contact while their possessors are attempting to clobber each other, Viking gets electrocuted by ???'s hammer's flowing current. ??? takes out Viking as well. * 'Smokey Bacon: '''He's the electric type, is he? * '''Licorice: '''He'll fail against our ice breaths! ''Licorice and Smokey Bacon fire ice waves at ???, who blocks them with his electric forcefield, causing the ice shards to fly into both ice cream scoops, knocking them out at the same time. * 'Owl: '''Maybe cold isn't the best way to go. Let's see how he takes the heat! Show him what you got, Fat Cat! * '''Fat Cat: '''MEOW! ''Owl and Fat Cat use their laser attacks against ???, who blocks them all with his electric forcefield. Until at last, when both animals succumb to exhaustion, ??? strikes at them. * 'Hot Air: '''Well, he can't get me up here. I mean, he can't fly as high as me, right? ''Hot Air ascends high in the air, while throwing bombs and his boomerfan at ???. After the weapons fail to do anything to ???, ??? flies into the air and chases after Hot Air who is caught by surprise. ??? pops the hot air balloon with ease, before Hot Air could draw his sword. Hot Air then crash lands into the ground with his hot air balloon. * 'Warlock: '''This mad man has gone too far! I shall take matters into my own hands! ''Warlock teleports around, attempting to bop ??? in the head with his staff. To his surprise, ??? is quick enough to predict his movements. Warlock next tries to cast some dark magic at ???, but they did very little damage to ???, who retaliates by clobbering him in the head. When at last all the Retro Rebels, except Pink Angel, have been taken out, ??? flees with an unconscious Kyoji. 1 hour later, Kyoji wakes up to find himself in a very familiar place. * 'Kyoji: '''Where am I? What is all this? ''*sees someone approaching towards him* ''That person looks...familiar. No way...it can't be, can it? * '???: 'Long time no see, Kyoji. ''The scene cuts to Pink Angel, flying to the different houses, starting with Red Fork's house. * 'Pink Angel: '''Knock knock. ''Inside the house... * '''Red Fork: *from his bedroom* ''It's the door... * '''Blue Ocean: '*''from his own bedroom* Well, open it! * '''Red Fork: '''Why don't you do it? * '''Blue Ocean: '''Because I need to sleep. If I don't get enough sleep, I 'll need to drink a liter of coffee to wake up tomorrow. * '''Red Fork: '''You should think of that when you stay on the internet up to 3:00 AM. * '''Blue Ocean: '''That's a different story! Just go! * '''Red Fork: '''Ok, let's play Rock, Paper, Scissors to choose. * '''Blue Ocean: '''We're in different rooms, how will we play that? * '''Red Fork: '''You tell me what you chose, and I'll tell you what I chose. The one who loses goes to the door. * '''Blue Ocean: '''Got it. * '''Both: '''Rock, Paper, Scissors, one, two, three! ''Blue Ocean chooses scissors, but Red Fork doesn't choose anything. Instead he smiles. * Red Fork: 'What did you choose? * '''Blue Ocean: '''Scissors. * '''Red Fork: '''Too bad, I chose rock. I win. * '''Blue Ocean: '''No fair! I always lose when we do this! ''Blue Ocean walks to the door, and opens it. * '''Blue Ocean: *''with his nightcap still on his head* Yes? * '''Pink Angel: '''It's me, Pink Angel! One of the Retro Rebels. Starcade sent me to get reinforcements. Kyoji has been kidnapped. * '''Blue Ocean: '''Kidnapped!? We'll be on our way. ''Blue Ocean then yells at full volume. * Blue Ocean: 'Red Fork!!! Wake up!!! * '''Red Fork: '*''comes''* What happened? Did you have to yell that much? * 'Blue Ocean: '''I thought you'd be asleep again, and I thought you might not hear me. * '''Red Fork: '''Don't worry, I'm sure thousands of people who were asleep heard you and woke up. * '''Blue Ocean: '''Oops. I should've thought it through. * '''Red Fork: '''So, what's going on? * '''Blue Ocean: '''Kyoji was kidnapped! * '''Red Fork: '''Kidnapped!? And why are we wasting time here with jokes? We've got to tell the others! * '''Blue Ocean: '''Let's go! * '''Red Fork: '''Pink Angel, we'll go for the rest of the Red Crystals. You go tell the rest of the gang. We'll meet with you again once we've got the Red Crystals together. * '''Pink Angel: '''Sounds like a plan. I'll get them! ''Pink Angel flies to the L.E.A.F. Headquarters and knocks on the door. * 'Bonk Choy: '''Who is that? ''*opens the door while yawning* '' * '''Pink Angel: '''Your breath! It reeks, too bad I don't have an arrow to get rid of that. * '''Bonk Choy: '''Oh, so it's you, bow boy. * '''Pink Angel: '''I am not a boy! Nor am I a girl! I don't have a gender! * '''Bonk Choy: '''Why? * '''Pink Angel: '''In short, angels in my game like me are generic characters without much identity. That's why the creators couldn't decide on my gender. * '''Bonk Choy: '''So what's up? * '''Pink Angel: '''Gather your friends. Kyoji is kidnapped, and the other Retro Rebels are at the scene. * '''Bonk Choy: '''Kyoji is kidnapped?! ''*runs to get Green Shadow and Re-Peat Moss* * 'Green Shadow: '''I heard the emergency message from Bonk Choy. What do we do? * '''Pink Angel: '''Go to Kyoji's house. The others will show up there shortly. * '''Green Shadow: '''Got it. ''Green Shadow, Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss run to Kyoji's house, while Pink Angel flies to Jelo's house. Pink Angel knocks on Jelo's door. * '''Jelo: ''*opens the door* Oh, hello Pink Angel. What are you doing here? * '''Pink Angel: '''It's about Kyoji. He's kidnapped! Starcade sent me here to get help. She and the other Retro Rebels are trying to take down the kidnapper. * '''Jelo: '''That's terrible. Well, I'd be glad to help find a missing ally. * '''Pink Angel: '''We have to tell the others. Star, Marco, Janna, Jackie and the other elemental ninjas! If Kyoji's depending on us, we'll need all the help we can get. * '''Jelo: '''Good idea, let's go. How about Star and Marco first? * '''Pink Angel: '''Yeah. Let's get their help! ''Jelo and Pink Angel run to recruit Star, Marco, Janna, Jackie and the elemental ninja trio. First stop, Diaz Residence. * Jelo: ''*knocks on the door* Hello? * '''Marco: '*opens the door* Hey Gerald! Hey Pink Angel! * Pink Angel: 'Hey Marco! * '''Marco: '''What are you guys doing here? * '''Pink Angel: '''We have breaking news...literally. Someone broke into Kyoji's house...and...*continues explaining the plight to Marco*'' * 'Marco: '''Yikes. Hey Star? * '''Star: '''Yes, Marco? * '''Marco: '''It's a long story. Someone kidnapped Kyoji in the middle of the night! * '''Star: '''Kyoji's been kidnapped? Who's behind that? * '''Pink Angel: '''Some muscular ninja. We don't know who that is. I was thinking he might be a mercenary sent out by someone, but then again, anyone can be wrong. * '''Jelo: '''Who's next, Pink? * '''Pink Angel: '''The Elemental YTers. Jaiden, CypherDen and Rebecca. * '''Star: '''Hey, I recieved a text from Janna. She's at Kyoji's house! ''Pink Angel and the others meet up with the gang outside Kyoji's house, where the Retro Rebels are seen knocked out. * 'Pink Angel: '''What happened to the other Retro Rebels? * '''Green Shadow: '''It appears that the kidnapper must have taken them all out at once. * '''Bonk Choy: '''Now that's brutal! * '''Jelo: '''Yikes. ''The Red Crystals come to meet up with the rest of the gang. * '''Red Fork: '''Here we are. * '''Blast: '''Who kidnapped Kyoji? And why are the other Retro Rebels knocked out like that? * '''Lemon Glass: '''It looks like whoever kidnapped Kyoji must be dangerous. * '''Red Fork: '''There's got to be a way to find the kidnapper and save Kyoji. * '''Bonk Choy: '''Someone kidnapped him with ease? * '''Green Shadow: '''Yikes. * '''Pink Angel: ''*attempts to wake up the other Retro Rebels* Guys, I need a hand. I can't wake all of them up alone. * '''Blue Ocean: '''I can wake them up easily. * '''Red Fork: '''Blue Ocean... * '''Blue Ocean: '*''with a megaphone* WAKE UP!!!! * '''Red Fork: *covering his ears* Ok, if anyone in Echo Creek didn't hear you last time, they surely heard you this time. ''The other Retro Rebels wake up from their unconsciousness. * 'Hot Air: '''Could you wake us up less noisily? * '''Test Subject Blue: '''What...what happened? Where's that muscular guy? * '''Green Shadow: '''He knocked you out. Now he's gone. * '''Test Subject Blue: '''And...hey, the other Retro Rebels are fine! ''Test Subject Blue turns around to see Starcade with her face planted on the ground. * '''Test Subject Blue: '''Yikes, she's still unconscious! * '''Jelo: '''Oh no... * '''Blue Ocean: '''Starcade? Are you ok? * '''Red Fork: '''So, you guys don't know where the kidnapper went? * '''Starcade: '''Yeah...I guess... * '''Licorice: ''*to Red Fork* Nah, everything was a blur. He was too fast and too strong... ''While Licorice was talking, the Elemental YT Trio arrives in a cloud of water, snow and thunder. * Star: ''*witnessing all of that* Cool... * '''Blast: '''Hi Jaiden! * '''Licorice: '''You guys startled me! * '''Starcade: '''It's the Elemental YTers! * '''Green Shadow: '''You guys here to help us look for Kyoji? * '''Rebecca: '''Yeah, we recieved a text from Green Shadow. * '''Red Fork: '''Good to see you here. We'll need all the help we can get if we want to rescue Kyoji. * '''Green Shadow: '*to Rebecca*' '''I see that you've read my text. Anyway, none of us know who's behind Kyoji's disappearance. * '???: I do. * 'Green Shadow: '''Who said that? ''A masked muscular figure who appears to be an electric ninja shows up. * '???: '''I've heard that someone kidnapped Kyoji and I witnessed everything. You must be his friends, the Locked Room gang. * '''Jackie: '''Yes, and who are you? * '???: '''The name's Takeshi. The Electric Sensei has dubbed me as the Shocking Shadow. I'm one of Kyoji's classmates and old friends at regular ninja school when we were kids. * '''CypherDen: '''Cool, you're an Electric Ninja? * ''Takeshi lines''' * '''Green Shadow: '''Wait, so you're the Takeshi Kyoji mentioned in his birthday wish? * '''Takeshi: '''Yes. * '''Blast: '''My wish came true! * '''Alice: '''What are you talking about? * '''Blast: '''Back at Kyoji's birthday, I said that I would like to meet him personally. * '''Red Fork: '''Takeshi, did you come to help us save Kyoji? * '''Takeshi: '''If my old friend needs help, I'll be willing to help. * '''Green Shadow: '''How did you come all the way here? * '''Takeshi: '''It's a long story, but to summarize it...*notices Starcade pointing her laser pistol at him* Huh? * '''Starcade: '''Stop pretending to be friendly, you kidnapper! We Retro Rebels have seen you kidnap Kyoji with our own eyes! * '''Test Subject Blue: '''Yeah! * '''Viking: '''Stand down, you blockhead! * '''Takeshi: '''You must be confused. It wasn't me, it was my evil version...Dark Takeshi. * '''Blast: '''You've got an evil version too? Wow, at this point, everyone's going to have an evil version soon. * '''Jelo: '''I agree. Yesterday, Milo even said that the concept was pretty overused. * '''Alice: '''Why is it always an evil counterpart!? * '''Blue Ocean: '''Ok, calm down Retro Rebels. You heard him, it was his evil counterpart. * '''Starcade: '''No way, we saw the resemblance. We believe it's Takeshi's doing. * '''Hot Air: '''If you're not gonna believe us, then so be it! * '''Green Shadow: '''Well, Starcade might have a point about all this, but we can't judge by appearance. We'll just have to watch him closely. * '''Takeshi: '''Allow me to take you to Dark Takeshi's lair. * '''Red Fork: '''Let's go with Takeshi. To be honest, what Takeshi says makes sense. We've faced several evil counterparts before. * '''Bonk Choy: '''Yeah, like Dark Jaiden, Opposite Blast, Dark Green Shadow, Fake Fork... * '''Green Shadow: '''Let's go, guys! * '''Warlock: '''Hold on, where are we going? * '''Takeshi: '''To Dark Takeshi's lair. * '''Warlock: '''It's pretty far. How about I open a portal for us to go through. ''Warlock opens a portal to Dark Takeshi's lair. * 'Rebecca: '''Gang, let's go save our friend. * '''Red Fork: '''Let's go to save our friend and defeat yet another evil counterpart! ''The gang enters the portal, and arrives outside Dark Takeshi's lair, which oddly looks very familiar. * 'Takeshi: '''Dark Takeshi lives in here. I have a bad feeling that he might be luring me into a trap by kidnapping Kyoji. * '''Green Shadow: '''Well, that's what usually happens when we go to new places. * '''Bonk Choy: '''Hey, wait, I have a feeling that we've came here before! * '''Star: '''What is it? * '''Bonk Choy: '''This feels a little similar to the throne room of the deceased Shogo the Warlord Kyoji took me to once! * '''Takeshi: '''Well, Dark Takeshi does have a similar taste of decoration to Shogo the Warlord. * '''Blue Ocean: '''Well, that explains a lot. *''looking at the decoration* * 'Jelo: '''But, what if this is actually the lair of this Shogo guy? And by the way, who's Shogo? * '''Green Shadow: '''Haven't you forgotten he's the villain we defeated when we met Kyoji for the first time ever? Also, he's Akasha's father. * '''Blue Ocean: '''Well, it's been a long time since that happened. I almost forgot about Shogo myself. * '''Red Fork: '''Anyway... we must get going. We've got to find Kyoji. ''The gang enters Dark Takeshi's lair. To their surprise, a cage made out of mixed diamond and obsidian traps everyone except Takeshi. * 'Starcade: '''What is all this? * '''Bonk Choy: '''We're trapped! * '''Blue Ocean: '''No way! * '''Red Fork: '''What's going on? * '???: 'Excellent work, Takeshi. Now we're one step closer to getting our desired revenge. * '''Green Shadow: '''Wait a minute, that voice is...familiar. ''Takeshi reappears in front of the trapped gang members with...Akasha? * '''Starcade: '''You again?! * '''Blue Ocean: '''Akasha!? * '''Tommy: '''Wait, what!? * '''Akasha: '''So nice of you to drop by. I can't believe you actually fell for the trap! * '''Green Shadow: '''What about Dark Takeshi? Where is he? * '''Akasha: '''You mean that non-existent being? * '''Green Shadow: '''Wait what? * '''Akasha: '''Allow me to summarize it for you: Dark Takeshi never existed! * '''Blast: '''What!? * '''Alice: '''That means that... Takeshi, you lied to us? (W.I.P.) Trivia * Kyoji's birthday is revealed to be on April Fools' Day. * It is revealed that Pink Angel is genderless because angels in its game are generic characters, and since they do not have much identity, the creators could not determine Pink Angel's gender. Category:Stories Category:Stories by PeaVZ108